powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Morbucks (1998 TV series)
Princess Morbucks '(voiced by Jennifer Hale in English and Rie Iwatsubo in Japanese) is a recurring antagonist on the Cartoon Network animated series "The Powerpuff Girls". She is the daughter of Mr Morbucks whose first name and appearance is not known since he is only seen from the back and below the neck (though it is notable that in ''Bought and Scold, he wears a robe when going to sleep, he is overweight, has a deep voice, and wears a wedding ring on his finger), and she lives in an enormous manor with her father on the outskirts of the City of Townsville. Her last name is a direct reference to the fact that she is very wealthy. Personality Princess is extremely spoiled, mean, selfish, and nasty, especially for a very young five-year-old. She is subject to violent temper tantrums when she wants something, which is about when her daddy will hand her a large wad of cash or even a suitcase full of dollar bills to get her silenced. When denied of what she wants, she becomes emotionally distressed and throws a huge temper tantrum, which irritates everyone around her, including her father. She is also (very importantly) obsessed with becoming a Powerpuff Girl, even though she really can't. However, she does not have real superpowers or crimefighting experience, and is furious at The Powerpuff Girls for not letting her be one. She decides that, in her own words "If I can't be a Powerpuff Girl, then there won't be any Powerpuff Girls!" However, she loves something other than herself and destroying the Powerpuff Girls: Money. As shown, she'll only love her daddy if he gives her anything she wants if she asks sweetly (which she doesn't most of the time) or throws a bratty tantrum for it. At one point, he taps the rolled-up morning paper against his palm, indicating that he wants to spank her. Appearance Princess has dark red hair in curly poofs on two sides of her head, freckles, and is about the same height as the Powerpuff Girls. She is first shown in "Stuck Up, Up and Away" (her introductory episode) wearing a yellow blouse with a shirt underneath, a purple skirt, and matching shoes - this is the exact same outfit that the 1971 version of Veruca Salt wore in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. She also wears a yellow suit (with a jeweled tiara) that mimics the powers and looks of the Powerpuffs, much to their dismay. Powerpuff Girls Z Appearance In Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z, Princess Morbucks' real name is '''Himeko Shirogane. She is in the same school as Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru (the Powerpuff Girls Z). She was struck by black light, which causes her eyes, hair, and socks to change. Her powers are used based on her wants to be recognized by people. Once she is back to normal however, she does not recall any events that occured while she was evil. She has a strong hatred for Momoko, Miyako, and Karou, trying to get them into trouble even when she is not evil. In one episode, the Powerpuff Girls Z found out that Himeko has a big sister named Miko, who does everything better than her, and even draws attention by their parents. Unlike the original cartoon series, both of her parents' faces are shown and her mother is alive and around. She has a cat named Sapphire, whose scream causes Himeko's transformation. morbucks.jpg|Princess in casual outfit Trivia *Princess Morbucks is a slight spoof of the musical Annie, as her name Morbucks is a reference to Worbucks, and she looks a little like Annie, but without the fro. She also is based on the 1971 version of Veruca Salt. *She is somewhat similar to Myrtle from Lilo and Stitch Category:Characters Category:Villains